Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by AnkleBootie
Summary: Harry Potter is inducted to a mysterious Order, and he has to find his life partner, also in the Order, and they must together defeat Voldemort. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Chapter 1  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The stars twinkled brightly overhead. Eight different and equally exotic birds winged their way towards the quiet Number four Privet Drive. As they neared, all the birds but the smallest owl slowed and found rests on telephone poles, cars, and gutters. The diminutive gray owl hit the closed window of the smallest bedroom of the house. Then as he recovered he kept beating at the window, as if to try and break the glass.  
  
All of a sudden the window slipped open and a tired hand reached out and grabbed the miniature feathered fiend. "Stupid, bloody bird!" He wondered why Pig was there, he hadn't expected anything for his birthday tomorrow. Harry never got used to receiving presents on his birthday, after eleven years of not even acknowledgment as to the day; he still found it hard to believe he was getting some. Harry found himself muttering. He noticed his own owl Hedwig outside the window, and motioned her inside.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped in shock at what followed. Not one, but seven more birds flew into his room and found perches on his dresser, desk, and trunk. Harry recognized Pidwigeon, Ron's rather excitable little owl as the one who almost woke the Dursleys with is insistent banging. He also noticed Errol and Hermes, the Weasley's other two owls. Errol and Hermes both collapsed on his dresser, Hedwig went to her cage, and Pig rested on the trunk on the trunk when he chose to stop gliding around Harry's head. The other birds were unknown to him. The four were waiting patiently on his desk. On one corner was a falcon, on another perched a black eagle, and on the other two were two owls, one black, one brown.  
  
Harry rushed to relieve all the birds of their burdens, At once, the four unknown birds left through the still open window. Errol and Hermes rested on Harry's dresser. "Bloody Hell Pig! You may be microscopic, but your beak hurts like hell!" Harry exclaimed, clutching his ankle in response to Pig kamikaze bombing his leg. He snatched the owl and put him in Hedwig's cage in order to halt his activity.  
  
Harry looked at the parcels on his bed and spread them out. He had never received this much mail, even on his birthday. He decided against opening any of the gifts. He wanted to save them for later the next day. He wanted to pace himself, he couldn't receive mail too often, in case someone was looking for him. He chose Hermoine's letter.  
  
Hermione had been visiting Bulgaria with Viktor Krum, she was learning a lot about Bulgaria, and Harry knew everything she did. Apparently she thought it was necessary to tell him about every little detail about her trip. He knew that about halfway through the fifth page he would fall asleep as if he was back in Professor Binns classroom. Gathering up his packages, he hid them under his bed and opened Hermoine's letter.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Awakening to the shrill cries of his Aunt was not the best way to wake up. "Hurry up with your breakfast, I won't have time to collect it otherwise." Harry had come to this conclusion many times before.  
  
The meager breakfast consisted of watered down broth and a watermelon rind. Harry grimaced at the bowl as he reached down to pick it up. Skimming the broth for vegetables, he put the bowl in Hedwig's cage.  
  
Eagerly awaiting his own breakfast, he pried open the loose floorboard under his desk, and took his fill of the many delicious wizarding treats hidden inside. After a few chocolate frogs, sugar quills and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, he put the floorboard back and turned to his gifts. First he opened the present from Hermione that Hedwig brought. He had already read the letter, but tore into the gift greedily, to find an official Ollivander's wand care kit. Mr. Ollivander had scolded him at the wand weighing before the Triwizard tournament last year, He actually complemented Cedric on his wand's condition. 'No' he told himself forcefully, 'you will not think about Cedric right now, you must remember what he told you in your dreams, to not feel guilty, and to be forgiving'.  
  
Next he opened Ron's package to his own wizarding chess set. The note told him that it was charmed so you could play it solitaire against an opponent who had your same skill level. Mr. Weasley had put a silencing charm on it so he could play and not disturb the Dursleys. Harry was very glad they thought about that. He got so bored, now that he had finished his essays.  
  
He proceeded to open the rest of his gifts. Fred and George sent him a super pack of the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes designed under his generous donation at the end of last year. They also promised him a job at their future company, as Chief Executive Officer. Mrs. Weasley sent him a huge box of cakes and pastries, as well as a beautiful black cloak with fiery red lining. The color reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place it. Hermes delivered a present from Ginny, a new wristwatch, and a wizarding one at that!  
  
Harry then turned to the parcels from the falcon, eagle, and two unknown owls. Starting with the note from the smaller brown owl, he found a small golden chain with a 'P' shaped to look like a key. The letter was from the Goblin in charge of Highest Security Vaults. All the note said was that he wasn't allowed to access the vault until he turned fifteen, at which time the key would be returned. He decided to look into it at Diagon Alley at the end of the summer.  
  
He moved on to the other owl's bundle. It was small and had a letter attached with twine. The letter was sealed with two seals, one of black wax in the shape of a dog, the other in blue in the shape of a wolf. As he opened it, he grinned to find out it was from his Godfather and 'Uncle' Remus. They both hoped he was okay and wanted him to write as soon as he got a chance. He then opened the package and found an old leather bound book and a seal set. The engraving on the cover of the book was a portrait of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs in both animal and human form. The seal was the same as his new necklace, a 'P' in the shape of a key. The wax was colored green not unlike his eyes.  
  
The last two were the boxes from the falcon and eagle. He chose to open the eagle's carton. The envelope was addressed to him in long flowing script. The envelope revealed two letters. The first was a thank you note from Fleur for saving her sister, and telling him that the events of the third task weren't his fault. The second letter was from Gabrielle, Fleur mentioned she had developed a crush for him since he pulled her out of the lake. They sent him a set of quills and ink that sparkled once it dried.  
  
The last was the falcon's load. Seeing no note, he opened it immediately. Inside were two smaller wrapped packages. The larger was a small birthday cake similar to the one Hagrid gave him before he took him away from the Dursleys. The second package was a book entitled 'Dragons: Breeds, Care, and More'. Upon opening the first page, the inscription was to Harry from Hagrid.  
  
Folding the trash up from all his presents, he tied it in a tight stack with twine and dropped it out the window and into the trash can below, just as he was about to close the window, he found himself suddenly bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Just before he was knocked out, he heard a phoenix trilling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Chapter 2  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, in fear that one of his captors would catch him. He had been lying awake for a few minutes listening for any hint as to where he was, and why. Again he heard the trilling of multiple phoenixes. Seeing he was alone in the room, he looked around for any means to escape.  
  
Harry was lying on a soft bed of cushions and pillows. The room was done in a color scheme of gold, silver, and white. There was a large window with a spacious window seat. The door was ornately carved with phoenixes. There was a fire cracking merrily in the large fireplace.  
  
He got off the bed and went to the window, seeing no latch, he turned toward the door. There was a large door knob on the door. He reached his hand out, opened it, and stepped out of the room slowly. The hallway way was very long, and he seemed to be at the very end of it. Slowly making his way down the hallway, he heard voices among the trilling.  
  
Ducking quickly into the small closet to his left, he watched as two people passed by. The man had black hair and a black phoenix on his shoulder. The woman had wavy brown hair and a red and blue phoenix on her shoulder. As soon as they passed, he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Their footsteps stopped abruptly. 'Uh oh' he thought. Quickly he moved to the furthest corner and backed into it.  
  
The door opened slowly and the man looked in. Upon seeing Harry, he motioned for light and lit the room. "My name is Merlin, and I'm sorry that we had to bring you here. We shall return you at the moment you wish to leave. We need to explain something to you. If you leave before we can speak to you, we'll come to your bedroom and talk there." The man voiced.  
  
Harry stood there shocked for a moment. He was kidnapped, and was curious, so he didn't want to leave. He brought himself forward, to exit the closet, and Merlin reached out to help him out. Harry saw no tricks from Merlin, and he took his hand gratefully.  
  
"I realize that you want me here, but can you tell me what this is about?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
The woman with Merlin answered, "We'll explain everything all in good time. You may want to or need to spend some time here, would the quarters you woke in be to your satisfaction, if so, you'll find your belongings in it already. You are welcome to stay and use our manor anytime."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to go to the room, as he left, he heard the trilling of the phoenixes again. Upon entering the room, he sat down on the bed and tried to process what he'd learned in the past few minutes. 'This couldn't be Voldemort' he thought, 'he had nice accommodations, and Voldemort wouldn't use phoenixes of all things, would he?'.  
  
At this, he walked to the window seat at made himself comfortable on the many cushions and pillows there. As he gazed out the window, he noticed a golden speck in the sky, growing gradually larger. As it got nearer, he recognized it to be a golden phoenix. As the phoenix neared, the window disappeared from the frame, and the phoenix flew in. As soon as it was inside, the window was back in existence.  
  
Harry stared at the beautiful bird. Its breast was a very soft shimmering gold in color. It's tail, head and wingtips were a much darker gleaming gold. The phoenix flew towards him at the window and sat on the pillows across from him.  
  
Harry just sat there stunned, he almost fainted at hearing the phoenix speak, and when he could understand it.  
  
"Hello Master, I am called Galleon. I'm here to serve you. Can I get something for you?" the bird trilled.  
  
Although he understood the words, they sounded like the bird was singing them to him. He looked at the bird and laughed. "Yes, I am going insane! It's true, and I've got proof," he indicated the phoenix, "living proof that I'm losing my mind!" At this he started to hit his head on the wall repeatedly.  
  
"You must stop now Master," he heard the phoenix trilling. He just hit harder and faster. The phoenix grabbed his collar in his beak and pulled him back. Then began in a longer speech.  
  
"I understand your surprise, Master, but you can't hurt yourself. You must not have talked to the other masters yet. Have you?" He trilled.  
  
Again Harry realized that the bird was talking to him. He shook his head, "No, but who are these masters you speak of, and please quit with the Master, Master bit to me."  
  
"Master, I can't disrespect you that way. You are my master, and I intend to treat you as such. The others are Masters Merlin, Gingivere, Alexander, and Joan. You must have met Merlin. He is the one who wanted to wait until your partner was here. The rest don't want you to meet her yet."  
  
Harry got up at this point and was pacing. "Okay, let's get a few things straight. First, I'm nobody's master, especially yours, I don't even know you. Moreover, you can talk to me! You can address me as Harry; I can't address you as Galleon if you call me Master. Secondly, Yes I met Merlin. However, who are these people you are talking about? Lastly, my partner? Who is my 'partner' and why do I have one. And if it counts to you, if I have to work with a partner on anything, I prefer a male accomplice." He was out of breath at the end of his tirade.  
  
The phoenix turned and left the room through the window. Harry just dropped to the bed and sighed. This was getting very confusing.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Galleon flew to Merlin's quarters. There she found Merlin and Gingivere discussing her master. She found a roost on the small table between their chairs. She waited for them to finish their conversation, so she could give her report.  
  
"He is surely Harry Potter," Merlin began.  
  
"Could he look any more like James? His hair, his mannerisms, I almost called him James while speaking to Joan earlier," Gingivere replied.  
  
"This is all going to come as such a surprise to him."  
  
"But it is necessary, that's why we can't wait for Virginia. At fifteen, he won't be able to accept that he'll be with her forever. It'll only put us further behind. They must learn to like each other and work with each other, not have it forced on them," Gingivere protested  
  
Merlin thought his wife's suggestion over before turning to Galleon, "How did he react to you?" 


End file.
